1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor operating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technologies have been developed for using actuators to steer and regulate the tilt and trim angles of outboard motors, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-1640. This reference teaches a system that operates a steering actuator when a sensor detects rotation of a steering wheel and operates tilt and trim angle regulation actuators when a switch for inputting tilt and trim angle regulation instructions is operated.
This prior art system disadvantageously increases the number of steering system components because the operation instructions for the steering actuator and those for the tilt and trim angle regulation actuators are input through different operating systems installed on the hull (boat). Another problem with the system is that it increases the amount of space needed for installing the operating system on the boat.